landofdurnbarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Taylor
Lady Helen Taylor, also known as Helen, Hellie, or Lady Taylor, is a major character in the first books. She is faced by Christina Ricci, and makes her first appearence in Chapter Three of Book One. She is the only child of Count Amos Taylor and Countess Clarice Taylor, very powerful nobles that control vast amounts of land. Helen has been desensitized to the wonderful world of sex by her parents, who could scarcely keep their hands off each other, even in their young daughter's presence. At first, she tries to regain the love of Edward Raimcourt the 12th, who was her first and only long-term lover, but eventually meets Byron Arryn. At first, she finds him repelling and insufferable (although notably attractive), but after several coincidental meetings, she grows increasingly fond of him, and they are eventually married. She later becomes the head of the House Taylor, but still struggles to gain respect because of her reputation as a whore, and her gender. Biography 'Background' Helen is the only child of Count Amos Taylor and Countess Clarice Taylor. Her parents are the subject of much controversy due to their unsually passionate relationship, and significant age difference. Helen strove for the longest time to seperate herself from her parent's scandelous lifestyle, but eventually gave in to her body's will. She lost her maidenhood to an unknown man when she was 14, and believed that lust to be love. When she was seperated from him for reasons as unknown as his name, she realized that she had these feelings for other men as well. Helen grew to learn the difference between love and lust as she grew to become a beautiful and desirable young woman. When she was 16, she gained the attentions of Edward Raimcourt, and the two began Helen's first long-term relationship. It is also noted that, while this was an open relationship, Helen grew to genuinely care for Edward. He left her for Lady Dianna D'Andeli three years later, and Helen grew to hate the woman. She believe that, had Dianna not come into the picture, she would have been queen of Durnbarrow, and would have married Edward. In the following year, it was harder for her to start a relationship with any other men because of her reputation. She is noted as having been very sexually active, although she confirmed that she has only ever laid with five men. It is assumed she either preformed other sexual acts, or that her reputation was comprised of mostly rumors. 'Personality' 'Appearence' Helen has been described as everything from 'intimidating' to 'adorable'. She is a tiny, but overall very alluring woman. She is also rather short (5'4"), very thin, and incredibly delicate. She is also pale-arguably one of the most pale characters in the series-and has very curly, black hair. As a pale complection is a sign of wealth in Tirentia, Helen does all she can to accentuate and preserve her pallor. She uses special creams, wears dark colors, and protects herself almost obsessively from the sun. She has full lips, usually painted a deep red, and very dramatically dark eyebrows. Byron Arryn, her husband, frequently describes her as 'adorable', and teases her about her unusually small nose. 'Family Tree' The First Generation (4576 DY - 4578 DY) 'Book One' Helen first appears frustrated after a long day at court. She returns to her room at the castle only to find her bedsheets rumpled, and various other signs of an intruder in the room. She cautiously inspects the room, and finally looks in her bathroom. There she meets Byron Arryn, who had stumbled into her room thinking it was the one he was promised by Edward Raimcourt. Helen is at a loss for words as Byron leaves the bath tub and, still naked, starts wandering around her room. Helen complains of the rumors that would arise if a naked commoner were seen in her room, and Byron insists he is no commoner. He asks for a robe, which Helen is all-too willing to give him, and continues to stride around the room and fluster Helen. He leans out her window, assuring that anyone who cared to look could easily see him, and Helen pulls him back in. She begins a tirade about the scandal this would cause, and he still continues to mock her. When Helen has just about had enough of this insufferable man, she begins to plan a way to get him out of her room without anyone seeing him. She mutters something about dressing Byron in her clothing, and Byron scoffs ("I will not wear women's clothing,"). He then leaves, taking with him her robe, and sets off to find his real room. On the way out, he topples over a suit of armor in the hallway with the intent of drawing attention to himself, and futher embarassing Helen. Helen has a brief encounter with Edward in the weeks after Byron departs the castle, and she implores him to reconsider their relationship. He turns her away, however, and sets off to find Dianna. Helen again meets Byron when he arrives to smuggle dwarven technologies to Edward. She demands to know what a cabbage cart (within which the technologies are hidden) is doing at the castle gates, and Byron recognizes her voice at once. He and his employer Bosco, who has come along to keep an eye on Byron, mock her for a bit, and Bosco makes a lewd suggestion that more than ruffles her feathers. After being demanded to make the dwarf a sandwich, Helen rebuttles, saying that's an 'elf's job' (meaning it's a 'servant's job'). Thankfully, Edward returns soon after that remark, and dismisses Helen rudely. She says he wouldn't dismiss her so readily if Dianna had not come into the picture, and, again, he shoos her. Later that night, Helen comes to Edward in his bedchambers and finally seduces him. He sleeps with her that night, and Helen reguards it as a victory over Dianna. 'Book Two' 'Book Three' The Second Generation (4594 DY - Onward) 'Book Four' This book begins in 4594 DY, almost eighteen years after the Royal Rebellion. When Helen is first introduced, we learn that her father has died and her mother has left Durnbarrow to live with her family in an unnamed, distant country. Because there was no other willing male heir, Helen has become the head of the House Taylor. She has been married to Byron Arryn (now crippled) for seventeen years, and they have two children. A daughter, Claire Taylor, and a son, Tristan Taylor. In the first chapter, Helen is seen trying to convince various other noblemen and noblewomen into an alliance with the House Taylor by way of marriage. She seeks to marry her children off to powerful nobles to ensure their safety and marital stability, but also to further the influence of her own house. She eventually tired of being turned down by nobles, and went to sit with her husband where they talked and held hands for a time. Later, Adam Thomas-who had been there to crash the party and advertise the Diamond Orchid-fell into their table and dropped a greasy goose leg on Byron's lap. Helen diffused the situation before Byron had the chance to beat Adam with his cane (as he was threatening to do). She introduced Adam to her daughter, Claire, and walked off with Byron, presumably to help clean him up. Quotes *"Imagine the scandal!" :: - Lady Helen Taylor; catch phrase during Book One *"I love you, Byron... More than any ''sensible woman would''" :: - Countess Helen Taylor to Byron Taylor; Book Four, Aurora, Vox Veneris, 4595 DY References Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Nobility Category:From Durnbarrow Category:Taylor Category:Generation One Category:Generation Two Category:Major Character Category:Lady-in-Waiting Category:Human